


Sarrow on a winter night

by xxcrazyskittlesxx



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazyskittlesxx/pseuds/xxcrazyskittlesxx





	Sarrow on a winter night

Taemin sat their crying just crying he don’t see how things can get any worse life is so cruel he wonders why he is hated he why no one can love him he asks himself “why is life so cruel why” everything seemed to be falling in around him everyone he loved was leavening him he just sat there watching Minho with that girl Minho was his boyfriend Minho said “he loved him” he always told him that but now here he is making out with some girl he don’t know Taemin is there.

Flashback

Taemin had decided to go out for a walk sure it was winter and it was snowing but he really wanted to go for a walk so he bundled up nice and warm and headed out for a walking after walking for about 20 minutes into his walk he stopped and looked t the left and it felt like a knife had priced his hear their was Minho his Minho making out with a girl smiling and being all happy Taemin felt sick like he wanted to cry just to disappear.

End of flash back

Taemin turned around and left it was not fair everyone who where suppose to care for him had hurt him all in one day all his hyungs who where suppose to love him and protect him where not there for him now not when he needed them the most Taemin did not want to live anymore he was just tired for day after day getting bad news and everyone hurting him so he decided to end it all end him maybe then just maybe they would care maybe they would remember he existed and that he needed them.

Two weeks later

Their sat four boys gathered around a grave stone they can’t believe the reality of the situation Taemin their Taemin was dead and it was their faults he had left a letter saying why he did it they all wished they had found him sooner or maybe just had stopped to listen to him and Minho felt it the worst Taemin had saw him cheating on him with that girl no one could believe it their friend their joy the person who made them smile the most was now gone and they had no one to blame but themselves.

Taemin was gone and never coming back never.


End file.
